


A Moth and A Flame

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Deal with a Devil, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Celebrimbor knows who Annatar is, and lets himself be drawn to him anyways.
Relationships: Annatar/Celebrimbor | Telperinquar, Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	A Moth and A Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of falling for a monster thread on FFA.

Celebrimbor knows Annatar's past. How could he not, when his uncle had been Sauron's captive and the Isle of Werewolves had lurked beyond the horizon for most of the time he had lived in Nargothrond?

But Annatar is intelligent, and speaks of Valinor and Fëanor. That is rare. He can find people who will speak of Valinor, sometimes. He can find those who are willing to curse his grandfather, too, but not to speak in tones that warm the part of Celebrimbor's heart which desire things he cannot have again. 

He lets a monster in.

Annatar burrows into his heart.


End file.
